


True love's Beginning: Alexander's story

by Darkdancer1234



Series: A lams love story [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, John and Alex are cute, M/M, The Schuyler Sisters, True Love, in the time of kings, magic and knights, mentions of king George, princess and kings, royal duties, tyranny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdancer1234/pseuds/Darkdancer1234
Summary: this is the prequel of true loves kiss dealing with AlexAlex lives in a village where he and his mother are treated unkindly, the kind king of the mountain of vernon adopts Alex after her death and this is everything before that and following it(this is a place holder for my next fic i want to Finnish my lamsburr paranormal story before i do this but i also don't want to start a new story and get distracted by this so this is a little reminder that this is the fic i am working on next )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a place holder for my next fic i want to Finnish my lamsburr paranormal story before i do this but i also don't want to start a new story and get distracted by this so this is a little reminder that this is the fic i am working on next also i will delete these notes

_This is a place holder for my next fic I want to Finnish my lamsburr paranormal story before iIdo this but I also don't want to start a new story and get distracted by this so this is a little reminder/place holder thingy that says that this is the fic I am working on next_


	2. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Hey guys, so here’s the deal with a deal.

I just learned that I am strapped for cash and recently found out I have an outstanding balance making it impossible for me to start my next semester for school, So I will be taking requests for money. I’ve linked my PayPal at the top of my page.

One-shot      

$5.00 per 500-600 words

$10.00 per 1000-1500 words

$15.00 per 2000+ words

_I will never charge more than 15.00 for a one-shot_

Chapter fics

5.00 Per chapter

_Ex. 10 chapters = $25.00_

**I’m also looking for an editor, I will pay you half of whatever I make on a one shot and half of the commission of each chapter or if you would rather make a deal I will do any and all history assignments for you even if they are history assignments for non-history classes, alternatively I will offer free stories.**

**_Ships I will write_ **

_hamlaf_

Jamilton

Whamilton

lams

_elams_

_whamlaf_

_madilton_

_Jamilmads_

_Burrcules_

_Hamburr_

_Burrens_

_Hercules/John/Lafayette/Alexander_

_Hercules/John/Lafayette/Alexander/Aaron/Thomas/James_

_Hercules/John/Lafayette/Alexander/Aaron_

_The whole poly shebang or everyone/everyone or as many people as you list_

_Hercules/John/Lafayette/Alexander/Thomas/James_

_Hercules/John/Lafayette/Alexander/Eliza/Aaron_

_Eliza/Alexander/Thomas_

_Mulliham_

_Laurette_

_Mullette_

_Herc/Lafayette/John_

_Burrfayette_

_Marliza_

_Theoburr_

_Pegria_

_Angelria_

_Thomgelica_

_Philorges_

_Philadosia_

_pheaker_

_lamsburr_

  ** _Ships I will write_**

Lotodge

lotura

shance

sheith

klance

shklance

pance

shunk

shatt

shallura

allurance

hance

heith

kallura

kidge

lancelot

latte

alluridge

shatt

shynk

shidge

klunk

sheithidge

**_Ships I will write_ **

stucky

stony

cherik

thorkistarks

science bros

thundeIrron

frostIron

winterIron

Ironhusbands

winterfalcon

Ironfalcon

captainfalcon

Ironpanther

Ironstrange

Starkquill

stuckony

clintasha

Irondad

Superfamily

**_Fandoms i will write, all ships or most ships just make a request_ **

_my hero acadamia_

_hetalia_

_free_

_haikyuu_

_attack on titan_

_blue exorcist_

_naruto_

_one piece- **I Won’t write for Doflamingo**_

_kuroko no basket_

_yuri on ice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is anbu1997  
> please help me pay for school


End file.
